La rédemprion de Kanon
by Vampire no Pandora
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre le moment où Kanon perd tous ses espoirs après l'effondrement du sanctuaire sous marin et le moment où il réapparait, comme par magie devant Athéna au début de la guerre contre Hadès?
1. Chapter 1

_NdA : Cette fic est également un challenge entre Artémisia et moi et ce challenge a donné naissance à 2 fics que vous connaissez et appréciez : le fameux contrôle fiscal et l'excellent Grandeur et déchéance. Cette fic est donc ma participation, et montre comment moi, je vois les choses. Je les vois bien sûr avec légèreté, mais aussi avec sérieux, car Kanon est un personnage que j'apprécie. Je pense que cette fic retranscrit plutôt bien la façon de je le perçois._

_Je livre ici deux chapitres. Cette fic est courte et les chapitres aussi. _

_Pour finir avant de vous laisser lire, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à la lire._

La rédemption de Kanon

**Chapitre 1**

A la fin de la bataille qui vit s'affronter les saints de bronze d'Athéna contre les 7 généraux des mers de Poséidon, Dragon des mers resta un moment, complètement désorienté au pied de son pilier détruit, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, sans réaliser vraiment que tous ses rêves de grandeurs venaient, tout comme le sanctuaire sous marin, de prendre l'eau. Il regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé depuis que le chevalier Phoenix était apparu devant lui et l'avait pris pour son frère. Il lui fallait digérer tout d'abord son échec, car il ne règnerait pas demain sur le monde, comme il l'avait espéré, puis la mort de Saga à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Il en était là de ses pensées quand il sentit une douleur très vive à la base du crâne et s'effondra, tête la première dans l'eau.

Il se réveilla dans un endroit sombre et humide. Il paniqua en pensant qu'on l'avait remis dans sa prison du cap Sounion. Puis, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il se rendit compte qu'il était bien dans une prison, mais terrestre. Une faible lueur perçait l'obscurité et venait d'une unique ouverture, munie de barreaux, et placée assez haut, à hauteur de plafond. Il distingua une table et une chaise de bois et s'aperçut qu'on l'avait mis sur une planche maintenue par 2 cordes, et qui devait certainement lui servir de lit. De plus, on lui avait ôté son armure.

Quand sa tête eut fini de tourner et de le relancer, il se leva, approcha la table du mur, sous la fenêtre et entreprit d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dehors pour se donner une idée de l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier. Ce qu'il vit au dehors, ne l'aida pas, c'était la mer, à perte de vue.

Kanon somnolait sur sa couchette, et essayait de faire le point sur sa situation quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il se leva d'un bond et resta interloqué en découvrant son geôlier.

- Bonjour Dragon des mers. Je suis heureux de constater que tu as fait connaissance avec ta nouvelle maison.

- Sorrento ! Espèce de sale hypocrite ! C'est toi qui m'as assommé ?

- J'en suis désolé, crois moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix, car tu ne m'aurais pas suivi de ton plein gré et j'avais des ordres.

- Des ordres ?

- Cet endroit, où nous nous trouvons est situé sous la demeure de Julian Solo, c'est lui qui a tenu à t'emmener.

- Je suis prisonnier ?

- Non, pas tout à fait… M. Solo est un gentleman. Cependant, tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner d'ici avant un certain temps.

- Qu'est ce que ton esprit tordu a bien pu inventer encore ? Fulmina Kanon.

- Tu verras bien, mais sache que s'il n'y avait eu que moi, je t'aurais laissé au sanctuaire sous marin deviser avec les poissons.

Là-dessus, il s'en alla, sans oublier bien sûr de refermer la porte de la cellule à clé.

Kanon se mit à faire les 400 pas tout en essayant de deviner les raisons de sa présence ici. Si Poséidon ou Julian Solo le considéraient comme un traitre, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué, tout simplement ? Et dans ce cas quel était le réel motif de son incarcération ? Il faudrait faire cracher le morceau à Sorrento, ou alors se prêter au jeu et voir venir. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, en se disant qu'en jouant bien la comédie, il aurait facilement la clé des champs.

**Chapitre 2**

Deux jours entiers s'écoulèrent où Kanon resta seul sans aucune visite, à part celle d'une armoire à glace, un homme très imposant et chauve qui ne desserrait jamais les dents, qui lui apportait ses repas et surveillait par le judas s'il se tenait tranquille. Deux jours sans parler à personne et sans rien faire à part attendre l'heure des repas, pourraient sembler une éternité à n'importe qui, mais pas à Kanon, qui était habitué depuis l'enfance à rester seul. Son frère aîné, le fier et valeureux Saga était l'objet de toutes les attentions, sans cesse sous le feu des projecteurs, tandis que lui, taciturne de nature, personne ne s'occupait jamais de lui. Mais tout de même, malgré le gouffre qui séparait les deux frères, il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Saga, et une seule personne serait susceptible de le renseigner. Il se leva et donna un coup à la porte pour demander à «Musclor » comme il l'avait surnommé, de faire venir Sorrento.

Sorrento arriva dans la demi-heure qui suivit et trouva Kanon sagement assis à la table de sa cellule.

- Bonjour Kanon, on m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

Kanon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Sorrento vint s'assoir en face de lui.

- Et bien, je suis là, maintenant.

- Je le vois bien, merci… Je me fiche de savoir ce que toi et Solo voulez faire de moi, mais il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu me dises.

- Ah, et la quelle ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et comment mon frère est mort.

Sorrento marqua un moment avant de répondre. En apprenant que Kanon voulait le voir, il s'attendait à le trouver enragé comme un lion en cage, et exiger sa liberté, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il lui pose ce genre de question.

- Je croyais que ton frère t'indifférait totalement, mais soit, je vais te dire ce que je sais.

Kanon écouta le récit de Sorrento attentivement, sans intervenir et pesant chaque mot.

Bien après son départ, Kanon restait allongé sur sa couche à contempler le plafond. Saga avait fini par sombrer dans la folie et n'avait trouvé que le suicide pour se débarrasser du mal qui le rongeait ! Il avait peine à le croire, mais c'était la seule conclusion possible au récit qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se demandait s'il devait être triste, après tout, son frère, sa seule famille, venait de mourir, mais même en se forçant, il n'y arrivait pas. Non, en fait, il ne ressentait que de l'indifférence pour tout, son frère et son propre sort.

Ce fut Sorrento qui lui apporta son repas du soir. Il le trouva, debout sur une chaise, elle-même posée sur la table en train de regarder dehors. Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait. Sorrento eut un petit sourire en le voyant si haut perché et se dit qu'il était temps de le changer d'endroit. Il voulait lui parler du « programme » que Julian avait pour lui, mais en le voyant ainsi, il pensa que ça pouvait attendre le lendemain. Ce pouvait-il que cet homme ressente des sentiments en fin de compte ?

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 3**

« Musclor » arriva plus tôt que d'habitude le lendemain matin. Kanon, comme à son habitude était allongé tranquillement et regardait le plafond. Il fut surpris de voir que son geôlier ne lui apportait pas son petit déjeuner, mais restait à la porte et attendait qu'il le suive. Il se leva donc et s'avança vers lui. Il le suivi dans un dédale de couloirs obscurs en se demandant si Julian Solo avait autant de prisonniers qu'il y avait de portes dans les sous sol de sa maison. Ils montèrent dans les étages par des escaliers de service et Kanon eut du mal à s'habituer à la lumière du jour, après autant de temps passé dans la pénombre et au sanctuaire sous marin où la lumière n'était pas aussi forte que sur la terre ferme. Arrivés dans un couloir aux tapis moelleux et richement décorés du haut de la résidence, Musclor s'arrêta devant une porte blanche et bordée d'or et sortit ses clés. Kanon n'en revenait pas, on le mettait maintenant dans une belle chambre, richement décorée, de mobilier Louis XVI avec un lit à baldaquin bordeaux immense, une jolie table richement décorée sur laquelle sur laquelle l'attendait un somptueux petit déjeuner, et par-dessus tout, une vue imprenable sur la mer, depuis le balcon.

Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper de prisonnier ? C'est moi « le méchant » dans l'histoire.

Musclor ne daigna même pas lui répondre et se contenta de le pousser dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte…à clé, bien entendu.

« Magnifique… » pensa Kanon, une fois seul. Il fit le tour du propriétaire et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il avait même sa salle de bain personnelle !

Il fit le tour de sa nouvelle « prison ». La moquette était tellement moelleuse qu'il aurait pu dormir à même le sol. Il trouva des vêtements neufs, tous à sa taille, dans le placard, à côté du lit. Bien que poussiéreux et usés, il ne jugea pas nécessaire de changer ses vêtements, il se trouvait très bien comme il était.

Il attrapa une grappe de raisin sur la table et alla la déguster sur le balcon, assis sur une chaise et les pieds posés sur la rampe. Il dut s'endormir car il sursauta en entendant la voix de Sorrento qui hurlait derrière lui.

Décidément, tu n'as aucune éducation ! Non mais regarde moi ça ! Une rambarde n'est pas faite pour poser ses pieds dessus, et en plus, je te retrouve dans tes vieux vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde et qui puent le sconse, alors que tu as une salle de bain à ta disposition et des vêtements neufs dans ton placard !

Kanon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il croyait faire un mauvais rêve.

Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Commença-t'il, assez énervé, pour ma mère ?

Tu n'es qu'un rustre, sans aucune éducation et tu ne sais pas te tenir ! Mais avant de commencer une quelconque leçon de savoir vivre, tu vas prendre un bain, parce que tu sens trop mauvais.

Des leçons de savoir vivre ?

Comme il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou le prendre au sérieux, il posa tout simplement la question : - C'est une plaisanterie ?

Pas le moins du monde, tu vas devenir un homme civilisé, et au galop !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il empoigna Kanon, comme il empoignerait un objet sale et répugnant et le traina jusque sous la douche, sans même prendre le temps de lui faire enlever ses vêtements.

Théo ! Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? Appela Sorrento tout en maintenant Kanon sous la douche bouillante. Puis s'adressant à lui avec un sourire mielleux : - Il va t'apprendre à te frotter !

Puis il laissa la place, laissant Kanon aux grosses mains noueuses de « Musclor ».

Sorrento revint en début d'après midi porter son repas à son prisonnier et nouvel élève. Il le trouva, habillé de neuf, les cheveux bien brossés, assis en tailleur sur son lit. A son entrée, Kanon lui lança un regard mauvais.

Cette brute épaisse a bien failli avoir ma peau tout à l'heure, en plus, il m'a littéralement arraché les cheveux à force de tirer dessus ! Et je sens la cocotte !

Si tu te lavais et te brossais les cheveux tous les jours, tu n'aurais pas souffert comme ça. Et tu sens le savon, ce qui est bien plus agréable pour autrui.

Il posa le plateau sur la table et invita Kanon à venir s'assoir en face de lui.

Bien, puisque maintenant ton odeur ne me soulève plus le cœur, nous allons commencer.

Commencer quoi ? Tu veux m'apprendre à manger peut être ? Là, désolé de te décevoir, mais je sais manger tout seul.

Là-dessus il empoigna une des fourchettes présentes sur le plateau et commença d'entamer son risotto. Sorrento, scandalisé de le voir dévorer comme un chien affamé, et en plus avec la fourchette à poisson !

**Chapitre 4**

Kanon admirait, sans s'en lasser la mer bleue, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il pensait que ce serait facile de partir d'ici, il lui suffisait simplement d'enjamber le balcon. Mais quelque chose le retenait ici. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais quelqu'un, pour une fois s'intéressait à lui et voulait faire de lui un autre homme. Certes, la façon de se tenir à table, ou quelle fourchette utiliser pour manger de la salade, du poisson ou de la viande, il n'en avait cure, mais derrière cela, il y avait matière à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourquoi pas, après tout, l'armure des gémeaux était vide à présent, et l'attendait peut être. Peut être cette fois, voudrait-elle de lui ?

Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas.

Je vois que la mer t'inspire ! Si un jour tu veux changer de voie et te faire marin, je peux t'arranger ça.

C'était lui, enfin ! Depuis des semaines ou des mois, il ne savait plus vraiment, qu'il était là dans cette maison, il daignait enfin venir le voir.

Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué quand vous en aviez l'occasion ? Vous me détestez aussi sûrement que ce pitre de Sorrento !

Julian vint se tenir à ses côtés sur le balcon, laissant le vent balayer ses longs cheveux. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

C'est vrai… mais ce que tu as fait, vois-tu, il va te falloir des années et beaucoup de courage pour te faire pardonner et l'assumer. En fin de compte, te laisser en vie est une plus belle vengeance que ta mort. En fait, pour être franc, il y a quelqu'un qui m'a supplié de ne pas te tuer.

Ah, quelqu'un ? Et qui ?

Une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi, et qui je ne sais pas pourquoi, croit en toi. Mais tu auras l'occasion de la rencontrer dans une semaine. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne te reste qu'une semaine pour enregistrer tout ce que Sorrento se tue à essayer de t'apprendre.

Et s'il me prenait la fantaisie d'enjamber cette fichue balustrade et de foutre le camp ? Que feriez-vous ?

Moi ? Rien… tu es libre.

Vous voulez dire…

Que je m'en fiche ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Mais une personne tient à te laisser ta chance. Si tu ne veux pas la saisir, vas-y, saute, je ne te retiens pas.

Kanon essayait tant bien que mal de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Poséidon, ou Solo, avaient bien eu l'intention de le tuer, mais quelqu'un s'était interposé, mais qui ? Il pensait bien à quelqu'un, mais c'était du délire. Pourquoi lui accorderait-elle son pardon ? Parce que son sanctuaire était vide ? D'après Sorrento, la bataille qui avait opposé les chevaliers de bronze aux chevaliers d'or avait été une vraie boucherie, et beaucoup de chevaliers d'or étaient morts pour avoir été bluffés par Saga. En d'autres termes, ils étaient morts pour rien. Et elle voudrait remettre ça avec lui, le frère jumeau du traître ? Lui qui avait déjà sur les bras la mort inutile des guerriers divin d'Asgard et de 5 généraux des mers. Sans compter qu'elle-même avait bien failli périr noyée dans le pilier central. Alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à lui ? Non, vraiment, cela n'avait aucun sens.


	3. Chapter 3

_L'histoire avance à grand pas..._

Kanon admirait, sans s'en lasser la mer bleue, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il pensait que ce serait facile de partir d'ici, il lui suffisait simplement d'enjamber le balcon. Mais quelque chose le retenait ici. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais quelqu'un, pour une fois s'intéressait à lui et voulait faire de lui un autre homme. Certes, la façon de se tenir à table, ou quelle fourchette utiliser pour manger de la salade, du poisson ou de la viande, il n'en avait cure, mais derrière cela, il y avait matière à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourquoi pas, après tout, l'armure des gémeaux était vide à présent, et l'attendait peut être. Peut être cette fois, voudrait-elle de lui ?

Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je vois que la mer t'inspire ! Si un jour tu veux changer de voie et te faire marin, je peux t'arranger ça.

C'était lui, enfin ! Depuis des semaines ou des mois, il ne savait plus vraiment, qu'il était là dans cette maison, il daignait enfin venir le voir.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué quand vous en aviez l'occasion ? Vous me détestez aussi sûrement que ce pitre de Sorrento !

Julian vint se tenir à ses côtés sur le balcon, laissant le vent balayer ses longs cheveux. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai… mais ce que tu as fait, vois-tu, il va te falloir des années et beaucoup de courage pour te faire pardonner et l'assumer. En fin de compte, te laisser en vie est une plus belle vengeance que ta mort. En fait, pour être franc, il y a quelqu'un qui m'a supplié de ne pas te tuer.

- Ah, quelqu'un ? Et qui ?

- Une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi, et qui je ne sais pas pourquoi, croit en toi. Mais tu auras l'occasion de la rencontrer dans une semaine. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne te reste qu'une semaine pour enregistrer tout ce que Sorrento se tue à essayer de t'apprendre.

- Et s'il me prenait la fantaisie d'enjamber cette fichue balustrade et de foutre le camp ? Que feriez-vous ?

- Moi ? Rien… tu es libre.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Que je m'en fiche ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Mais une personne tient à te laisser ta chance. Si tu ne veux pas la saisir, vas-y, saute, je ne te retiens pas.

Kanon essayait tant bien que mal de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Poséidon, ou Solo, avaient bien eu l'intention de le tuer, mais quelqu'un s'était interposé, mais qui ? Il pensait bien à quelqu'un, mais c'était du délire. Pourquoi lui accorderait-elle son pardon ? Parce que son sanctuaire était vide ? D'après Sorrento, la bataille qui avait opposé les chevaliers de bronze aux chevaliers d'or avait été une vraie boucherie, et beaucoup de chevaliers d'or étaient morts pour avoir été bluffés par Saga. En d'autres termes, ils étaient morts pour rien. Et elle voudrait remettre ça avec lui, le frère jumeau du traître ? Lui qui avait déjà sur les bras la mort inutile des guerriers divin d'Asgard et de 5 généraux des mers. Sans compter qu'elle-même avait bien failli périr noyée dans le pilier central. Alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à lui ? Non, vraiment, cela n'avait aucun sens.

**XXX**

Sorrento prenait l'air à l'une des grandes terrasses qu'offrait le gigantesque manoir Solo. La soirée était fraîche, idéale pour la réception qui devrait avoir lieue dans quelques heures. Les invités allaient commencer à affluer en masse. Les préparatifs avaient commencé depuis 3 jours et il avait tout supervisé. Tout devrait se dérouler selon ses plans, à la perfection. Mais il risquait d'y avoir un grain de sable dans cette machinerie si bien huilée, et ce grain de sable n'était autre que son prisonnier Kanon. Il faisait certes des efforts, il avait fait d'énormes progrès, mais il le savait assez fourbe pour leur jouer un tour à sa façon. Julian lui avait assuré qu'il se tiendrait tranquille, qu'il ne gâcherait pas sa chance de repartir ce soir avec Saori Kido, mais lui, n'en était pas si sûr. Kanon était un dur à cuire, qui s'était construit sa vie tout seul dans l'ombre de son frère. Il n'était pas sûr que ces quelques semaines passées ici avaient radoucit cet être pour qui rien ne comptait, pas même la vie. Il devait cependant lui reconnaître ses très bons talents de comédien.

Kanon ne voyait plus Sorrento depuis 3 jours, sûrement à cause des préparatifs de cette fameuse soirée. Il avait retourné 100 fois ce que Solo lui avait dit la semaine passée, et même si cela paraissait fou et parfaitement improbable, il en revenait toujours à cette même conclusion ; Athéna voulait le garder en vie. La grande question était de savoir pourquoi, elle avait failli mourir de froid à Asgard et noyée dans le sanctuaire sous-marin par sa faute. Il lui connaissait un grand cœur plein de compassion, mais à ce point, c'était plutôt de la stupidité. Mais il avait un plan pour cette soirée, et se faire une idée quant à la compassion ou la stupidité d'Athéna…

Depuis 3 jours sa porte n'était plus fermée, et il était libre de déambuler où il voulait dans le manoir. Et on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment perdu son temps. Il connaissait chaque recoin, les dimensions des pièces, et s'était fait un ami du cuisinier, qui aimait bien taquiner la bouteille, et qui lui avait confié son désarroi quand le maître des lieux lui avait annoncé qu'il avait engagé un chef français renommé pour la réception.

Une heure avant la réception, il assistait aux côtés de son nouvel ami, à l'arrivée en grande pompe des invités. C'était un déferlement de soieries de toutes les couleurs, de bijoux étincelants et de voitures de luxe. Il lui fallu un bref calcul pour se dire qu'il pourrait racheter 3 fois ce château rien qu'en revendant les voitures en pièces détachées. Son « ami » qui avait quartier libre ce soir, puisque le chef français avait investi sa cuisine, buvait son désappointement et assistait au spectacle déjà pratiquement ivre.

- C'est scandaleux !! Il m'a chassé de MA cuisine, comme si j'étais n'importe qui… mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, j'aurai ma revanche !

- Mais oui… lui répondit Kanon en buvant une nouvelle longue gorgée de piteux whisky. Puis rajouta pour lui-même : - Tu peux compter là-dessus.

Il remonta dans sa chambre enfiler le somptueux costume qu'on lui avait préparé le matin même, brossa ses longs cheveux pendant un quart d'heure tout en s'admirant dans le miroir et en se délectant à l'avance de son petit numéro bien préparé, et attendit patiemment que la soirée soit bien entamée avant de faire son entrée par le grand escalier.

**XXX**

Sorrento lui avait tenu la jambe pendant une heure ce matin là, pour lui faire répéter son entrée dans la grande salle par l'escalier de service. Ils avaient revu la façon de se présenter, de faire le baisemain aux dames, de saluer ces messieurs et surtout, le grand mot à retenir par-dessus tout : se faire discret ! Lui, discret ? C'était bien mal le connaître, et ce soir il aurait sa revanche sur Sorrento et Solo.

Il entendait depuis sa chambre les bruits de la soirée qui battait son plein. La musique, les pas des danseurs, les verres qui s'entrechoquaient, les rires. Il partit en direction de l'escalier de service en prenant soin de se faire remarquer par les domestiques. Il arriva sur un petit balcon qui surplombait la salle et observa les invités dissimulé derrière un rideau. Il trouva celle qu'il cherchait, accompagnée d'un grand homme chauve qui avait l'air d'un crétin, près du buffet, en grande discussion avec Solo qui la dévorait des yeux. Parfait ! C'était même mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il retourna sur ses pas, sans se faire remarquer cette fois, puis prit la direction du grand escalier. Il s'arrêta pour respirer un grand coup, et préparer son entrée, qu'il voulait royale.

On jouait une valse de Strauss et les danseurs tournaient avec grâce dans toute la salle, rappelant les fastes de la grande cour de Vienne. Quand soudain un homme, très grand fit son apparition en haut du grand escalier. Les femmes le remarquèrent d'abord, son costume noir et cintré laissait deviner un corps magnifiquement sculpté, ses longs cheveux soyeux et très bien coiffés lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille qu'il avait très bien dessinée. Ses lèvres fines et sensuelles dessinaient un sourire charmeur et ses yeux d'un bleu profond étaient ceux d'un prédateur. Il descendit l'escalier en prenant son temps, laissant tout le monde l'admirer, mais sans regarder personne en particulier. Il passa à travers les danseurs, dont certains s'arrêtaient de danser pour le regarder passer et se dirigea tout droit vers le buffet.

C'était comme si un autre que lui avait pris les commandes de son corps et il avançait comme un automate vers le buffet, en prenant bien soin de se faire remarquer par les invités. Il la vit, elle était toujours là, à la même place que tout à l'heure quand il l'avait observée depuis le balcon. Elle portait une robe blanche et longue, et cintrée à la taille par des fils d'or et portait ses cheveux relevés en chignon sur le haut du crâne. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une déesse grecque descendue tout droit de l'Olympe. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, sa cible, il n'avait pas peur, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Elle le remarqua enfin alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, d'abord elle ne régit pas, puis elle eut un mouvement de recul et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il s'avança sur elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre derrière sa nuque fragile et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser auquel elle finit par répondre.

Sorrento fut pris de colère en voyant Kanon descendre lentement le grand escalier, comme s'il était la star que tout le monde attendait. Il le suivit du regard, mais comprit trop tard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas naturel, il ne saluait personne, et semblait attiré par un coin de la pièce en particulier. Seigneur, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui passer encore par la tête ? Il décida d'aller à sa rencontre, mais fut gêné dans sa progression par les danseurs. Il comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers le buffet et eut un instant de panique. Allait-il s'en prendre à Athéna ? Ou pire à Julian, dont il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à un seul de ses cheveux. La suite fut rapide et irréelle, il arriva trop tard au buffet pour assister comme les autres, impuissant, au baiser langoureux.

Julian Solo se voulait séducteur ce soir, mais il savait par expérience que Saori Kido ne répondrait pas à ses avances. C'était comme si elle était Athéna avant tout. Il s'en était fait une raison, tout en continuant d'espérer secrètement. La soirée se déroulait vraiment comme il l'avait espéré. L'orchestre était bon, le buffet excellent et Saori magnifique dans sa robe grecque. Il ne fit même pas attention au prédateur qui s'avançait vers eux, tellement il était pris dans la contemplation de sa bien-aimée. La suite tourna au cauchemar, il fut tellement surpris quand Kanon se jeta sur elle, qu'il ne put réagir.

_A suivre ! je sais, je vous laisse dans une situation insoutenable_


	4. Chapter 4

**XXX**

Kanon attendait dans le cachot où on l'avait retenu les premières semaines de sa captivité. Il ne s'était pas encore remis, ni de la soirée et de son interminable mais très agréable baiser avec Athéna, ni des coups qu'il avait reçu après. Mais il était content de lui. Tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait voulu, l'alcool aidant, bien entendu. Quand il buvait avec le cuisinier, il se rappelait ses jeunes années en Grèce, quand il noyait son chagrin et sa solitude dans l'alcool. Et les bagarres qui venaient ensuite… il regrettait presque ce temps là. Il repensa à son frère et se demanda s'il était tombé amoureux d'Athéna quand elle lui avait enfoncé son sceptre dans le ventre. Lui, au moins, avait fait ce que nul autre n'avait fait, et ce que bien des hommes et bien des chevaliers rêvaient de faire ! Il fut relativement, mais agréablement surpris quand elle avait répondu. Ce souvenir resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Julian Solo écumait sa rage sur une terrasse non loin de la salle de réception que les invités avaient désertée depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Sa réception avait tourné au vinaigre à cause d'un parasite qu'il hébergeait et nourrissait depuis 2 mois et qui ne voulait rien savoir de tout ce que lui et Sorrento s'efforçaient de lui apprendre. Il sentit la présence de ce dernier derrière lui. A sa mine déconfite, il comprit que lui aussi était furieux et très déçu.

- Tous les invités sont partis ?

- Oui, tous sauf Melle Kido et Tatsumi.

- Elle est toujours là ? Où est-elle ?

- Je l'ai installée dans le petit salon. Elle s'occupe de son majordome qui a un peu trop bu.

- Et, comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien, je la trouve plutôt bien, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir été choquée ou d'avoir mal pris la chose.

Solo se retourna en serrant les poings. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, elle n'avait pas rejeté ce rustre !! Et lui qui attendait patiemment depuis des années, qui s'était toujours conduit en gentleman, devait se contenter d'un baisemain.

- J'aurais dû le tuer ! Je vais le massacrer…

- Vous auriez dû, oui !, le coupa Sorrento. Mais il trop tard maintenant.

- Non, il n'est pas trop tard…

- Il est sous sa protection.

- Sa protection ? La protection de qui ?

- D'Athéna.

- Impossible ! Il nous a humiliés publiquement, elle et moi. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !...

- Et pourtant il part avec moi !

Athéna, plus belle et plus magistrale que jamais, venait d'arriver sur la terrasse. Sa robe étincelait sous le clair de lune.

- Je le ramène au Sanctuaire, j'ai besoin de lui là bas. Alors s'il vous plait, amenez-le-moi, je l'attendrai dans ma voiture.

Sorrento s'inclina et fut sur le point de partir pour les cachots quand Solo intervint :

- Non, attends ! Athéna… cet homme ne vous causera que des problèmes, c'est un rustre sans aucune éducation…

- C'est aussi l'un de mes chevaliers ! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Et l'un des miens ! Je me permets de vous le rappeler. Je veux sa tête !

- Certainement pas ! Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité.

Elle radoucit le ton pour ajouter :

- Je n'ai pas su garder son frère en vie, je ne perdrai pas celui là.

- Il vous trahira, comme son frère avant lui ! Cet homme est un serpent perfide ! Et vous savez ce qu'on fait aux serpents ?!

- Il suffit ! Il me reste 5 de mes chevaliers d'or, ils sauront s'occuper de lui. Bien, je vais rentrer à présent, merci de votre invitation, j'espère vous revoir prochainement.

Puis se tournant vers Sorrento : - Merci de conduire Kanon à ma voiture.

**XXX**

Athena regardait Kanon assis en face d'elle dans la limousine qui les ramenait vers le sanctuaire sacré. Il avait le visage tuméfié, résultat du mauvais traitement infligé au manoir Solo après sa conduite à la réception. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction, il aurait pu l'inviter à danser, cela aurait suffi, mais un baiser… elle rougit en y repensant… non mais quelle idée !

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Grogna-t-il

- Ils ne t'ont pas raté… tu aurais pu te défendre.

- Et risquer d'abîmer mon beau costume et mon brushing ?

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, Kanon se tenant les côtes.

- Oups, je crois qu'ils m'ont cassé une côte ! Vous auriez pu leur dire d'y aller doucement !

- Il fallait que cela fasse vrai, désolée.

- Ouais…

- Et ne te fais pas d'illusions, les 5 chevaliers d'or qu'il me reste vont avoir du mal à t'accepter.

- Je sais, c'est ce que m'a dit « Musclor », quand il m'a parlé de votre « plan ».

- Musclor ? Ah, tu veux dire Théophile !

- Théophile… pff… ridicule ! Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous une action d'éclat ? Solo m'aurait laissé partir.

- Julian oui, mais pas Poséidon. Et j'ai eu la preuve qu'il n'était que dormant, malgré l'amphore dans lequel je l'ai enfermé.

- Vous me l'auriez demandé, je vous l'aurais dit ! Pas besoin de manigancer tout ça !

- L'idée du baiser, c'était la tienne !

- Vous vouliez de l'éclat, non ?

- Oui, mais je m'attendais à…

- A ce que je vous prenne la main pour danser ?

- Euh, oui, quelque chose comme ça…

- Désolé !

- Ah, non, ne t'excuse pas !

Il sourit. Elle avait tout de même un certain aplomb il fallait le dire. Il revint sur son idée de départ, elle n'était pas stupide, non, mais son grand cœur et sa compassion pour les humains étaient sa plus grande faiblesse. Il finit par lui demander :

- Savez-vous ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

Elle regardait la route défiler par la fenêtre de sa portière, comme absente.

- Oui, j'en ai une petite idée. Finit-elle par répondre, presque à contrecœur. Puis le sourire lui revint et elle ajouta : - mais tu as le temps de te remettre de tes émotions de ce soir !

- Pff, je survivrai…

Elle le regarda un long moment, et lui dit dans un sourire :

- Tu es très différent de ton frère.

- Ah bon, vous trouvez ?

- Oui, il avait plus… de tact.

- Il savait plaire, c'est tout.

- Et toi, tu ne sais pas ?

- Moi je m'en fous, c'est différent.

Une semaine après ces évènements, il se présenta devant sa déesse, revêtu de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Il avait rêvé de cet instant depuis des années, et pourtant, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin la porter, il ne ressentait aucune fierté, juste une profonde nostalgie.

- Cette armure appartient à Saga. C'est comme si elle l'attendait encore.

- Tu le sais bien, non, les armures sacrées ont une conscience.

Elle venait de le surprendre alors qu'il pensait tout haut à l'entrée du temple d'Athéna. Il s'agenouilla, puis lui demanda :

- Quand me présenterez-vous aux autres ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois depuis cette réception…

- Tu es donc si pressé ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour bientôt. Mais je t'interdis de parler de cette réception !

Il relava la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Voilà, c'est fini. La suite, on la connait, c'est la partie « Hadès sanctuaire ». Kanon, par la suite aura mille fois l'occasion de s'illustrer. Il y a un épisode que j'adore, justement où il apparait bien sûr, c'est le deuxième épisode de la partie Inferno, Seiya y est génial (une fois n'est pas coutume), Shun est lamentable et Kanon ne se gêne pas de le lui dire. J'aime sa façon de dire les choses, simplement, sans tourner autour du pot. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore deviné, je l'ADORE !!_


End file.
